Turnabout Music
by WingedEmerald1992
Summary: Seven months have passed since the revolution of Khura'in, and Apollo has finally gotten through the backlog of cases. However, his day of relaxation comes to an abrupt end when someone attempts to assassinate him. Apollo takes the case, knowing the accused to be innocent. But will he be able to focus when another part of his past comes to light? SoJ spoilers.
1. A New Khura'in

**A/N:** Okay guys, I usually wait until I'm done outlining… but that's going to take a while. So, here's the first chapter (which is fully outlined) to hold you all over!

There are obviously spoilers to _Spirit of Justice_ in this. There is also a slight AU to SoJ in this, but it's not going to be revealed right away because it'll spoil the big reveal at the end.

Also, with how long Apollo has spent in Khura'in, he has started wearing those clothes. I've designed the outfit, and it can be found on my Tumblr here:

maryjones1992 . tumblr post / 155577937584 / apollo-justice-and-ema-skye-khurain-outfit

Copy and paste in address bar, then get rid of the spaces. It's only Apollo's outfit that changed. Ema's redesign was just for fun!

Apologies now if Nahyuta is a bit out of character. He's… a hard one for me to write.

Also, there will be low-key Empollo shipping. Fair warning now.

Now, without further ado, here we go!

…

Chapter One: A New Khura'in

"I can't believe we finally did it…" Apollo sighed, flopping back on the couch in his office.

It has been seven months since the revolution of Khura'in. In that time, Apollo, Nahyuta, and Rayfa worked together to slog through the back log of cases that needed to be reevaluated and retried, as well as new ones that popped up.

They finally finished doing this two days ago. And Apollo slept all day yesterday to celebrate.

Today, however, was the first day he actually got to sit down and talk to his foster bother for the first time in years.

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, International Prosecutor, regent to the queen, and now Minister of Justice, smiled, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I must admit, Apollo, for as busy as you've been, it's a wonder to see the office so clean and free of vermin," he said, looking around the clean room. Apollo chuckled, resting his head back.

"If there's one thing I learned working for the Wright Anything Agency… it's how to keep an office clean," he said. "Plus… Ahlbi's been helping," he added.

"That's good. I remember our old bedroom," Nahyuta said, taking a sip of his tea. Apollo sat up, giving the other man a playful glare.

"It was your stuff all over the floor!" Apollo countered.

"No. I quite distinctly remember a lot of _red_. I can happily say I've never worn red in my life. You, on the other hand…" Nahyuta trailed off, casting an eye over Apollo's mostly red outfit.

"Oh…. Whatever," Apollo countered gracefully, flopping back again. After seven months of arguing with the other man everyday (as well as other prosecutors), Apollo had no energy for even playful sibling bickering. Nahyuta smiled at that, knowing the other man must be tired. Rather than further tease him, the prosecutor got up and walked over to a corkboard near Apollo's desk. Pinned to it were pictures. Most were recent. Apollo with his friends from America, a poster from Trucy's magic show, Apollo standing in front of the Justice Law Offices with Ahlbi Ur'gaid and Datz Are'bal, and even one of just him and Ema Skye from right after Trucy's trial.

But then, there was also two older ones. One was there when the offices became the Defiant Dragons' hideout: it was of Dhurke, Nahyuta, and Apollo when they were younger, before Apollo had returned to America. Nahyuta laid a finger against it, sadness welling up in him.

"I miss those days," Apollo suddenly said. Nahyuta turned to look at him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When Dhurke would tell us stories of his time as a Defense Attorney, and we were just little kids with the whole country side to ourselves. No drama, no death." Apollo sat forward, crossing his arms. "I hated Dhurke for sending me away. I know now he did it for my protection, but at the time…" Apollo trailed off. Nahyuta nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean," he said, before looking at the pictures again. The picture he focused on now was even older then the first. It showed a traveling musician in all red, playing his guitar for the audience.

"Jove Justice," Nahyuta said. Apollo looked up again. "Apollo… were you disappointed?" he asked. Apollo sighed softly, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Not really, to be honest. There was so much going on…" he said, letting the sentence trail off. Nahyuta gave a wry smile, glancing at the dragon tattoo on his palm.

"That's very true," he said, before turning away from the pictures. Apollo stood, stretching his arms over his head.

"Hey, Rayfa's Dance of Devotion is set to start soon. If we want to be there, we should leave now," he said. Nahyuta smiled with a nod.

"Yes. Let us go."

…

Phoenix and Trucy quickly disembarked from the plane and made their way over to luggage claim. Phoenix had been quiet the entire time, while Trucy was buzzing with energy.

"I can't believe we're back in Khura'in! Oh! Polly's going to be so excited to see us. Right, Daddy?"

"Mhm," Phoenix hummed. Trucy glanced over at him, falling quiet for a few minutes.

"I didn't know you got air sick," she said suddenly.

"I don't," Phoenix said, glancing at her in confusion.

"Then why are you all green?"

"Uh…"

"Daddy… what's going—Oh my gosh, is that Lamiroir?" Trucy gasped, cutting off her question when she noticed a familiar figure making her own way over to the baggage claim. Phoenix bit his lip, before grabbing their bags.

"Come on, Trucy. We need to get going," he said, trying to lead her away. Despite how much he knew Trucy and Apollo needed to know the truth (heck, _he_ was the one who organized this trip for that very purpose), he was suddenly feeling an intense dread stir in his stomach.

He and Trucy had helped each other out _a lot_ during the darkest years of their lives. He had supported her and became the father she needed, while she became the light of his life and his very reason to keep holding on.

The thought of introducing her to her biological mother, who she already adored, made Phoenix want to hurl. He was scared to lose her.

 _Boy am I glad I left Athena home…_ he thought, knowing the young analytical psychologist would pick up on his emotions right away.

"But Daddy! I just want to say hi!" Trucy said with a pout. The kind of pout Phoenix could never resist.

"But…"

Before he could say another word, Lamiroir had reached them at the baggage claim.

"Hello, Mr. Wright. Trucy," she said with a nod. Trucy smiled at her, while Phoenix glanced at her outfit. The woman was still wearing the dark blue, star studded shaw, with the veil over the lower part of her face.

"Hi, Lamiroir! It's been a while! And you haven't released anything new…" Trucy's voice suddenly sounded downcast. The woman smiled at her.

"After the trial with Machi, the record label fell through," she admitted.

"Oh…"

"It's alright though," the woman said, patting Trucy's shoulder. "I'm still singing. Just not to the widespread public anymore."

"Well, that's good!" Trucy said with a small bounce. Lamiroir nodded, before hesitating and looking up at Phoenix. He read her question in her eyes.

"I really think we should tell them together," he said.

"Tell who what?" Trucy asked, though Lamiroir simply nodded.

"You're right. Of course.

…

Trucy was confused, but ecstatic, when Lamiroir joined them on their way to the Justice Law Offices. However, when they got there, all they found was Ahlbi Ur'gaid, closing up for the day. He looked up at hearing them.

"Mr. Wright! Miss. Trucy!" he said in a delighted voice, darting over. "You came back to visit!"

"Of course, Ahlbi," Phoenix said with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Busy. Good. I put my tour guide business on hold to help out Mr. Justice around the office. He's just been so busy," Ahlbi explained, bouncing slightly. "It's good that things are finally starting to calm down…" he added.

"Speaking of Apollo, is he in, or…?" Phoenix asked. Before the young boy could respond, there was a sudden, loud bang from right behind them. Phoenix jumped out of his skin, while the two woman screamed. Lamiroir jerked so badly, her hood fell off, taking the veil with it.

"Fear the wrath of my _DRAGON SNOT SNAP!"_ an all too excited voice said from behind. Phoenix sighed, calming his heart, and turned to face the source of the voice.

A lean man in a paratrooper's uniform, with a purple scarf and goggles, stood behind them, laughing so hard, tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Oh gosh, PW, your reaction _never_ gets old!" he said between laughs.

"It's good to see you too, Datz," Phoenix sighed. "I'm surprised you still have those Firecrackers…"

"The one time he used them in the office, Mr. Justice nearly had a heart attack," Ahlbi said. Datz doubled over, laughing even harder.

"It was right as AJ was falling asleep at his desk! He fell out of the chair!" he wheezed. "It was priceless!"

While this was going on, Lamiroir was calming her racing heart, not even noticing the lack of hood or veil.

Trucy, on the other hand, did.

"No way," she breathed, before pulling a poster from her bag. It was an old Gramarye one, the one with Magnifi, Zak, Valant, Mr. Reus, and Thalassa on it.

"Thalassa?" Trucy asked, looking between the picture and the woman in front of her. Both Phoenix and the woman stiffened. "… _Mom?_ "

"Datz and Ahlbi both fell unusually silent, sensing something big and tense going on here.

"Mr. Wright…"

"She already figured it out. You know there's no use in lying to her," Phoenix sighed softly as he turned to his daughter. Trucy turned a sharp eye on him.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Yes," Phoenix said, looking away so as to not meet her eye. Thalassa noticed the hurt and anger on Trucy's face, and moved closer.

"Don't blame your father. Please. I asked him not to tell you. Not until I felt the time was right. And he agreed… because he was scared of losing you," the woman said. Trucy's eyes widened, and she looked back at Phoenix.

"Is that true, Daddy?" she asked. Phoenix nodded, not sure how to put what he was feeling into words. Trucy sighed, and shook her head. "Idiot."

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, looking up.

"You're never going to get rid of me. Not that easily, Daddy," she said, hugging the man. Phoenix relaxed, giving her a squeeze. The young woman finally let him go and turned to Thalassa.

"I bet I can guess what happened," Trucy said.

"I'm sure you can," Thalassa replied. Trucy smiled at that, before stepping forward and giving her a tight hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Thalassa said, removing her daughter's hat and burying her face in her hair. While the two had their moment, Phoenix turned to Ahlbi.

"So, where can we find Apollo?" he asked.

"Mr. Justice and Mr. Sahdmadhi went to the Temple to watch Her Benevolence perform the Dance of Devotion," the young boy explained. Phoenix smiled.

"Right. Thanks," he said, turning back to the two woman. They had pulled apart and were waiting. Phoenix noticed that Trucy was quickly wiping her face off on the back of her glove, and wrapped an arm around her.

As Phoenix led them through the city, towards the temple in the center, a new thought occurred to Trucy.

"Daddy. Mom. Why'd we have to travel half-way around the world for you to tell me?" she asked.

"It's… complicated," Phoenix said, pushing the door to the temple open. He put a finger to his lips as they entered the hollowed hall. The Dance of Devotion had already begun.

The Queen of Khura'in, Rayfa Padma Khura'in, moved gracefully in time with the accompanying music. Recognizing the sound as an acoustic guitar as opposed to… whatever Pees'lubn Andistan'dhin had been playing, Phoenix glanced over at the man, before recoiling slightly in shock.

The guitar player had been badly burned. The right side of his face was covered in burns that spread down his neck and under the dark red shirt he was wearing. His dark hair was grown out to past his shoulders, and the musician would sometimes flick his head towards the right, attempting to get his bangs to cover the burn scars, no doubt.

However, his fingers never hesitated on the strings of his instrument as he played the song that Phoenix now had an uncomfortable amount of intimate knowledge with. Glancing around, he spotted Apollo standing a little away from the crowd. He was leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed in a classic Apollo fashion, watching the dance with a smile.

Suddenly, Trucy started giggling.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"What is Polly _wearing!?"_ she replied. Phoenix turned back to his protégé.

Rather than his regular suit of red, Apollo wore a red kimono like shirt that went down to about half thigh. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, it had a gold trimming, and it was tied closed around his waist with a short sash the same color that his tie used to be. Under that was a light purple shirt with a decorative sash around the neck that was gold and blue. Topping the outfit off was a pair of red pants, black dress shoes, and a Dragon's Eye badge pinned just like Dhurke's had been.

While it made him fit in better with the crowd, Phoenix couldn't help but snicker.

It just didn't… suit Apollo.

"At least he doesn't have the floaty-scarf thing," Phoenix muttered to Trucy, who started to giggle up a storm.

As the dance ended, the guitar player stood and bowed to the queen, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Let's go talk to Polly!" Trucy said, starting forward. Phoenix caught her shoulder.

"Whoa, there. Hold up a second," he said.

"Huh?" Trucy looked up again to see a tall, graceful woman with long, silver hair walk over to Apollo. Phoenix, Trucy, and Thalassa watched as Apollo immediately stood up straight and bowed to the woman. They talked for a few minutes, and the woman patted Apollo on the cheek in a motherly fashion, before walking away. Apollo smiled to himself and leaned back against the pillar again, crossing his arms.

"Who was that?" Thalassa asked.

"Queen Amara. Er, well… ex-Queen. She's the widow of the man who raised Apollo," Phoenix explained.

"Oh…" Thalassa muttered.

Apollo looked out over the crowed, knowing quite a few of them on a personal level after defending them or someone close to them. He was still reeling slightly from his brief conversation with Amara. It wasn't even an unusual conversation: she had just been asking how he was now that everything was settling down. But it was the motherly tone, and her touch, that made it surprising.

 _I wonder if Dhurke told her about me in that brief time they lived together after I went back to the states…_

Suddenly, there was a _thrum_ in the air. Apollo looked up just in time to see a flash of movement coming towards him. There was a brief flash of pain on his check, just under his left eye, then a loud _thunk!_ next to his left ear.

It was dead silent in the hall for a moment before everyone started talking at once. Apollo's sharp eyes, however, scanned the direction where the shot came from, before launching himself through the people that were starting to crowd him.

"Apollo, wait!" he heard Nahyuta's voice yell behind him. He ignored it though.

 _Whoever is up there is armed, and obviously willing to shoot into a crowd. He has to be stopped before he hurts someone!_ Apollo thought, finally breaking free of the crowd and slipping into a side door. He vaguely heard the police behind him, mobilized by Nahyuta himself.

He took the steps beyond that door three at a time and slammed into the balcony they lead to.

The man who had played the guitar for Rayfa's dance turned to face them. There was blood splatter on his face. In his hands, he held an unloaded crossbow.

At his feet lay a man wearing a Khura'in army uniform, his glassy eyes wide with surprise. A crossbow bolt, like the one that had narrowly missed Apollo, was lodged into his chest.

An officer pulled Apollo back until he was protectively behind them. Nahyuta stepped forward as another officer restrained the burned man. Nahyuta checked the other, before saying a silent prayer over him. He then looked up at the burned man.

"He is dead," he said.

…

 **Evidence**

1\. Dragon's Eye

Badge of my office here in Khura'in. It's not quite my Attorney's badge, but it was a gift from Dhurke.

…

 **A/N:** And here we go! The first chapter! I'll try to finish the outline soon. Promise!


	2. Investigation - Beginning

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! But I've got good news: I've finally finished the outline! And the evidence list, and the testimony planning, and the Divination Séance, etcetera, etcetera.

So, now we get into the actual investigation! Just remember, there is a slight AU from SoJ in this! WolfieRed23 knows what it is (no telling!), but can the rest of you figure it out? I'll be dropping hints all throughout.

Also, Wolfie reminded me that most Khura'inese trials only last one day (unless, and this was in Wolfie's words: "You're Maya and you suddenly become a serial killer"). In the seven months Apollo's been defending there, and they've been slogging their way through all of those cases, the one-day trial thing has been more strictly enforced. That means that this fic will only have one day. But have no fear! It'll be _epic!_ …I hope.

Sorry if any of the SoJ characters (especially the royal family) is Out of Character. I've only played this game once, a few months ago. Though I've recently been replaying the trial part of Turnabout Magician in order to get a handle on Nahyuta again…

Welp, I'll stop talking! Here we go!

…

Chapter Two: Investigation - Beginning

The atmosphere in the throne room was tense. Rayfa and Amara sat in their respective thrones, while Apollo stood slightly to the side of the raised platform, his arms crossed. Nahyuta was pacing the space in front of them, uncharacteristically angry. Every now and again, he would grip his rosary, his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of Apollo, his jade eyes burning holes in the younger man's brown eyes.

"You dolt," he said, and it didn't take Athena's hearing to hear the anger simmering beneath his normally refined tones.

"Excuse me?" Apollo demanded.

"You were an idiot to rush into danger like that."

"He was dangerous, armed, and willing to shoot into a crowd. What was I supposed to do, stand idly by?" Apollo demanded. Nahyuta's eyes flickered to the bandage on Apollo's cheek, where the crossbow bolt had grazed the skin, leaving a shallow cut.

"You were supposed to point out his location to the police, then get yourself to safety," Nahyuta snapped back. Apollo gritted his teeth, standing up a little straighter (even if he'd never be as tall as his older brother).

"Well excuse me for being more concerned for _everyone elses' safety_ and thinking I didn't have enough time to find an officer in all of that chaos!" Apollo said, his Chords of Steel getting a work out.

" _Enough!_ " Amara suddenly said in a commanding voice as she stood. Both men cringed slightly, knowing not to piss the woman off. "That is enough bickering. Apollo, you did a reckless thing that caused your brother to worry about you. That is why he is so angry," she said. Apollo looked away slightly. "Nahyuta, while Apollo did do a stupid thing, he did what he felt was right. Would you not have done the same, in his shoes?" she asked. Nahyuta also looked away, not meeting either Amara or Apollo's eyes. Silence followed her words for a moment before she nodded.

"Good." She sat back down. This time, Rayfa stood.

"Horn Head!" she snapped. Apollo jumped slightly.

"Er, yes?" he asked. ( _Would she even recognize me if I changed my hair…?)_

"I find I must agree with Braid Head," she said. Nahyuta looked up at her, surprised. "I had retained an officer to investigate the bolt that nearly hit you. He found this," she explained, pulling a tightly rolled piece of paper from her sleeve. Apollo stepped forward, taking it.

"What does it say?" Nahyuta asked as Apollo stepped back off the platform and unrolled it. A small frown crossed his face.

"' _Death to all Dragons. –The Dragon Slayers_ ,'" Apollo read out loud, a chill shooting down his spine. Beneath the words was a symbol he was all too familiar with.

A red depiction of the same dragon tattooed on Nahyuta's palm, but with a sword through it.

"Them, again," Nahyuta sighed, gripping his rosary again. "That makes it much worse."

"Exactly," Rayfa said. Apollo, however, was studying the words on the note closely.

"Well, that doesn't make sense…" he muttered.

"What doesn't?" Amara asked.

"The only people in Khura'in called 'Dragons' now days are Defense Attorneys. And, well, there's only one Defense Attorney. So… why the plural?" Apollo asked, pointing it out.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door, before it was opened. Forensic Investigator Ema Skye stepped into the throne room, before freezing, her eyes darting between the three royals, before locking on Apollo.

"Uh, s-sorry for the interruption," she said, doing an awkward half bow, half curtsy. Apollo bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter.

"What can we do for you, Investigator Skye?" Nahyuta asked, his voice regaining its silky calmness.

"Well, it's the, er, accused," Ema said. "He's… requesting an attorney." She glanced over at Apollo as she said this.

"Of course," Apollo said, stepping forward.

"No. I forbid it," Nahyuta said at the same time. Ema looked between the two of them as an awkward silence fell over the throne room once more.

"Er, excuse me?" Apollo demanded, looking over at him.

"This is not up for debate, Mr. Justice," Nahyuta said, putting his hands behind his back. "As Regent to the Queen and Minister of Justice, I forbid you to represent the man who so very nearly took your life."

"Nahyuta, seriously?" Apollo demanded. "Everyone deserves a fair trial, and as we just discussed, I'm the _only_ Attorney in the entire country!"

"We will work something out," Nahyuta replied.

"No, we won't. The International DA who represented Ga'ran when we gave _her_ a fair trial is halfway across the world right now. And you and I both know the Legal League of Attorney's won't send another for this case when I currently don't have any cases," Apollo pointed out. Frankly, they had been very lucky that attorney had been in a bordering country at the time. Neither Apollo or Phoenix wanted to defend the disgraced queen after what had happened at Dhurke's trial, but they had needed to show that everyone would be treated equally under the new law system. Even her.

Nahyuta frowned, his hand tensing around the beads once more.

"'Everyone who wishes it will receive equal representation under the law, no matter the crime.' That was the first law that was written under the new rule. The one Dhurke so desperately wanted to see a reality," Apollo added, driving the last nail home. Nahyuta sighed softly through his nose. Rayfa, however, grew impatient.

"Horn Head," she said, standing once more. Apollo turned to her.

"Yes, Your Benevolence?" he asked.

"I hereby overrule my Regent's command and give you permission to defend the accused," she said. Nahyuta frowned slightly and turned to the women, giving a low bow.

"This humble servant of the Holy Mother must begin his investigation in order to build a case against the accused. Please, excuse me," he said, reverting back to formality. Apollo watched as he left, knowing it was only because he was angry. He turned back to the women himself and also bowed.

"Thank you, Your Benevolence. I must go meet with my client before visiting hours are over," he said.

"Of course," Amara said, waving him out as well. He turned and motioned for Ema to lead the way.

"Still weird to bow to a queen and everything?" Ema asked once they were out of the Royal Palace.

"Yep," Apollo said with a chuckle. "You?"

"Definitely," she said. Apollo nodded thoughtfully, fingering the Dragon's Eye that hung from the collar of his shirt.

"So, about my client…"

"He's… interesting. It's hard to get a read on him, honestly," Ema said.

"I thought that, too," Apollo said, thinking back to the burned man. "What's his name?"

"Hm? Oh. Fi'rah Mus'ian," she said. "He's a musician by profession. Right now, he's the only one skilled enough to play the Song of Ceremony," Ema explained. Apollo nodded, making a note of this as they stopped in front of the Detention Center. "Well, I better go find Prosecutor Sahdmadhi. Thanks for putting him in a great mood!" Ema said, her last statement dripping with sarcasm. Apollo chuckled weakly, rubbing the top of his head.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Yeah, whatever. You just better hope I don't have to sit through an eight hour sermon because of you," she said, walking away. Apollo watched as she pulled a bag of Snackoos from her satchel, showing that she was already stressed. A small smile crossed his face as he turned and entered the building.

He was quickly shown to the visitor's room. Behind the bars sat his client, Fi'rah Mus'ian. He had his chin propped up in his hand, his eyes closed as he hummed. Apollo listened for a few minutes, surprised he recognized the tune as an _old_ classic rock song from the States. Finally, he cleared his throat softly.

Mus'ian's eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight, looking at the young man in front of him. Apollo noted a warm look in his eyes – even the one that was partially damaged by the fire that had scarred him.

"So, you're Apollo Justice," the man said with a smile. Warmth flowed through Apollo at the sound, which was rich. Clearly that of a singer.

"That I am," Apollo said, shaking the man's hand through the bars. "I'll be defending you in court tomorrow."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," the man said with a grin. While the undamaged side of his face looked warm and welcoming with the smile, the burned side was stretched, almost grotesquely. Apollo decided to focus on the undamaged side as he sat.

"So, what exactly are the charges?" he asked, opening his notebook to take notes.

"Well, there's murder of that bloke they found me standing over. First degree," Mus'ian said thoughtfully. He then looked at Apollo, becoming a lot more subdued and serious. "And attempted murder on… you."

"Ah," Apollo muttered, brushing his fingers over the bandage on his cheek. "Well, makes sense." ( _Especially with that note…_ )

He then shook his head slightly. "How about we get to know you better first, hm? Are you a monk with Tehm'pul Temple?" he asked. Mus'ian looked at him for a moment, before letting out a booming laugh. It surprised Apollo, causing him to jump, but then he smiled. It was such a warm laugh.

"Me? A monk?" Mus'ian asked as he calmed down. "No. I'm just a humble musician. I play the Song of Ceremony for Her Benevolence because I am the only one capable of doing so after your mentor had Pees'lubn Andistan'dhin arrested," he explained. Apollo nodded.

"Then what do you do? For a living?"

"Well, the head of the temple does pay be for my services there. I also go around to different restaurants and play for the patrons, as well as offer my services to any events that might be going on, such as parties," he explained.

"Hm. I imagine that last one wasn't too lucrative while Ga'ran was still in power," Apollo commented. A dark look came over the older man's face as he looked away.

"Yes, well. This has only been in the past seven months," he said.

"Oh?" Apollo asked, looking up at the man.

"While Ga'ran was still in power, I would still play in different restaurants. However, I was also her personal musician," he said.

"Oh. That must have been… not fun," Apollo said, surprised.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Gotta eat, right?" Mus'ian said, before smiling. Apollo's bracelet tightened slightly. He quickly scanned the man for a tell, but didn't spot one. ( _Maybe just worried I'll judge him based on his past? Wouldn't be the first client, to be honest)_.

"Don't worry. I understand. A lot of people were forced into positions they wouldn't have otherwise chosen because of her," he said soothingly. Mus'ian smiled, and Apollo's bracelet loosened again.

"You're right. Thank you," the man said. Apollo nodded before glancing at his notes.

"Well, I'm guessing the evidence will put you in a difficult position. As well as the position you were found in… hm… let's start with the easy question. Why were you up on the balcony?" Apollo asked.

"I just needed to get away for a bit. Ever since… the fire, I'm a little less comfortable around people. Though, the last thing I expected to find was that man pointing a crossbow into the crowd," Mus'ian explained.

"Wait, 'that man?' As in the victim?" Apollo asked. Mus'ian nodded.

"Right."

"Oh, wow," Apollo muttered.

"I… hit him in the head with my guitar in order to stop him. The next thing I know, he's dead at my feet with that bolt in him. I picked up the crossbow to make sure it was unloaded, and that's when you burst in."

"Right. Okay. The only issue is, without a witness to collaborate with your story, I'm going to have to hope the evidence to prove that exists," Apollo said. Mus'ian bit his lip slightly, looking a little nervous.

"You don't think it will?" he asked.

"If you're telling the truth, Mr. Mus'ian, it will," Apollo said, determination filling his voice. "And I _will_ find it. After all…" Apollo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "A Dragon never yields."

"Thank you, Mr. Justice," Mus'ian said with a warm smile. "I believe in you."

…

"So, why must we stay here?" Thalassa asked as she, Trucy, and Phoenix set their sleeping bags out in a quiet corner of Tehm'pul Temple.

"There aren't any hotels in Khura'in," Trucy explained brightly.

"And with all the confusion, Apollo is probably busy. I wouldn't even know where to find him," Phoenix added.

"Ah."

"Hey did you hear? They're saying it's the Dragon Slayers," one of the nearby guards suddenly said.

"That makes sense. After all, they were aiming at a Dragon," his buddy replied. Phoenix glanced at Thalassa and Trucy before standing and walking over.

"Excuse me, a 'Dragon'?" he asked.

"Ah! It's the Fighting Phoenix!" one of the men said brightly, causing a sheepish grin and blush to cross Phoenix's face. The other guard, who was a little older, smiled slightly.

"Yeah. That's what we call Defense Attorneys, in honor of Dhurke Sahdmadhi. He was a Dragon if there ever was one. Mr. Justice is doing a great job at carrying his mantel."

"So, if Apollo is a Dragon-" Phoenix started, while Trucy giggled at the nickname, "-then who are those Dragon Slayers?"

"Ah, right. You've been out of the country," the guard said, growing serious. "Not too long after Ga'ran was convicted, a small portion of the royal army went AWOL. They started showing up again, calling themselves the Dragon Slayers. Apparently, they still believe attorneys are dirty liars, and 'refused to have leaders who use magic and take the advice of those who were weak enough to die,'" the guard said.

"Wow. Harsh," Phoenix replied.

"Their words, not mine. For a while, they would just stand on the corners of the streets, yelling their message out for anyone interested enough to hear."

"Then…?" Phoenix asked, worried.

"Then they went quiet for a while. Until the Justice Law Offices was vandalized."

"What?" Phoenix gasped.

"It was in the middle of the night, a few months ago. Mr. Justice and his assistant, Ur'gaid, weren't there, thankfully. I guess they were at home. But the windows were smashed, and the Dragon Slayers' symbol was spray-painted on his door. I… can't imagine what would have happened if Apollo had been there though…"

"Was anyone ever caught?" Trucy demanded.

"Just one. Datz Are'bal had been there that night. Apparently he sleeps there or something, I don't know. But he threw firecrackers at them to scare them away, then chased them down and tackled one of them. That guy was arrested, and we questioned him."

"And that's how we found out more about them," the other guard took up the story. "Apparently, like Inga, Ga'ran had a private army too. Not those loyal guards, but an actual elite force who knew all of her secrets. That small group, plus a few interested people, are what makes up the Dragon Slayers."

"So, wait. Apollo's in danger?" Trucy asked, her eyes going wide.

"Not too much. He's constantly followed around by guards, even if he's not aware of it. Her Mercifulness, the Regent Queen Amara, had commanded it," the first guard explained.

"I doubt he's noticed, if he's been as busy as it seems," Phoenix muttered, cupping his chin in thought. "And they're saying it was a Dragon Slayer who targeted him this time?"

"Yeah. Makes sense, doesn't it? And not only did he attempt to shoot at Mr. Justice, but he also killed another man," the second guard said.

"I wonder though… if this guy wants a Defense Attorney, well… the only option would be Mr. Justice himself. Unless…" both guards turned and looked at the blue clad attorney, and he sighed.

"I'll see if I can go talk to him," he said with a smile, though inside, he was worried.

 _(What if this guy really did try to kill Apollo?_ )

…

 **Evidence**

1\. Dragon's Eye

Badge of my office here in Khura'in. It's not quite my Attorney's Badge, but it was a gift from Dhurke.

2\. Note

Attached to the bolt that nearly hit me. "Death to all Dragons. -The Dragon Slayers." It even has that symbol on it. I've been hearing more about these guys lately then I'd really like to.

...

 **A/N:** And there you have it! I figured Apollo would already know about the Dragon Slayers (considering they vandalized his offices and all). That's why the explanation didn't come until the end, with Phoenix. Hope you all are still interested!

There will be three Investigation chapters by the way. Beginning, Middle, and End.


	3. Investigation - Middle

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. First I was back doing overtime at work, then I got sick (still am sick), on top of trying to raise my grades at school since they started to slip.

Alright, enough excuse making.

Thank you guest reviewers! And everyone who reviewed! I honestly didn't really think I was writing this all that well, but you made me feel much better about it!

Review Reply to Another AA fan: Thank you! I try not to let shipping overshadow any of my stories, unless it's supposed to be a romance, haha. I'm really happy to hear that I'm doing well at keeping them in character! Glad you're enjoying the plot!

Review Reply to other Guest: Haha, glad you think so. Hopefully I'm making them likeable enough for you! As for the music guy, I might have disproved that in this chapter, heh.

Now then, onward!

…

Chapter Three: Investigation – Middle

As soon as they had their places settled, Phoenix decided to go try to speak to Fi'rah Mus'ian. Trucy wanted to come along, but he thought it would be better for her to spend time with her mother, exploring the city.

Especially since he knew she was just as worried about Apollo as he was.

( _What if this guy DID try to take out Apollo? It's not like he'd want to defend him, right? But that's not good either, considering the Equal Representation Act that was put into place. I guess my coming here was perfect timing then…)_ he thought as he reached the Detention Center. He walked over to one of the guards.

"Hi. I'd like to speak to Fi'rah Mus'ian," he said. The guard glanced at him.

"Sorry, sir, but only his attorney is allowed to visit him," the man said.

"Er, right. See, I want to defend him," Phoenix said, flashing his badge. The guard bit his lip slightly, slumping a little.

"Oh. Wow. This is awkward…" he muttered.

"What is?"

"Mus'ian already has an attorney."

"O-oh?" Phoenix reeled in shock. ( _So Apollo really is defending him then? Does that mean Mus'ian DIDN'T try to kill him?)_

"Right. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to move along," the guard said. Phoenix nodded, stepping away from him and wondering the city, deep in thought, as he looked for Trucy and Thalassa.

…

Apollo stopped by his office to drop his unneeded things off, when he ran into Ahlbi Ur'gaid.

"Ah! Mr. Justice!" Ahlbi gasped. Apollo smiled.

"Hey Ahlbi. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were taking on a new case!" the young man said with a grin. The puppy on his head, Shah'do, barked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, someone has to defend Mus'ian, right?" he said.

"Wow…" Ahlbi gasped, his eyes wide. "That's so noble of you! Especially since he's being accused of trying to murder you!"

"Well, yeah," Apollo muttered, emptying the unneeded things from his bag onto his desk. Since the young boy had started helping him, he tended to give Apollo those 'hero worship' eyes. Part of him really enjoyed being looked up to like that; the other part of him found it a little uncomfortable.

"Mr. Justice, please let me assist you on this case!" Ahlbi suddenly asked, bowing. Apollo studied him for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. After all, how can I say no to that?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Ahlbi cheered, pulling Shah'do off his head and hugging him. Apollo smiled at the image before leading the way to the door. "Where are we going first, Mr. Justice?"

"Tehm'pul Temple. The scene of the crime."

…

When they reached the hall where the Dance of Devotion took place, they both gasped in surprise. Devoid of people and surrounded by yellow tape, it looked entirely different from the place of worship it was usually considered. Little cards with numbers marked different spots, and officers milled around. Apollo, however, couldn't help but smile at a familiar face.

"Ema!" he called, walking forward, right up to the tape. The Forensic Officer jumped slightly and turned towards his voice.

"Apollo? So you actually took the case?" she asked, walking over.

"What choice did I have?" Apollo asked with a smile as she lifted the tape, giving him permission to enter.

"True. It's just so weird. Back in the states, you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near this case," she reminded him. Apollo nodded thoughtfully.

"Except probably to give testimony," he added, glancing back to make sure Ahlbi was with him. "So, what have you found so far?" he asked, silently hoping he wouldn't have to beg for information. Thankfully, he wasn't disappointed.

"Well, this case is… strange, to say the least. Why he would go after you in such a heavily guarded environment in the first place is question number one. Number two is why he killed the other victim, when that guy had nothing to do with the Dragon Slayers."

"So you definitely think it's the Slayers then?" Apollo asked. Ema nodded.

"Yeah. Considering that note, who else would it be?" she asked.

"True."

"I was wondering why they used a crossbow, to be honest," Ahlbi suddenly said. Both looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"Well, if it were me, I'd sneak up on you in the crowd and stab you. Or just use a gun. Less a chance of you surviving, you know?" he said.

"Uh… right…" Apollo muttered, his hair drooping forward. _(I don't think I want to be in a crowd with him anymore…)_ Ema giggled at the two of them.

"The kid has a point. Speaking of which, here's the crossbow now," she said, stopping in front of the weapon.

"Have you dusted it for prints yet?" Apollo asked, glanced up at her. Meanwhile, Ahlbi was still thinking of more effective ways to kill Apollo in a crowd.

"Nope. Want to do the honors?" she asked brightly. Apollo sighed, his hair drooping again.

"I don't know… every time I do something science-y, it comes back to haunt me in the courtroom," he admitted.

"At first," Ema agreed. "But then it becomes the most vital clue to prove your main bluff, doesn't it?"

"Er… true," Apollo agreed. Ema smiled at him and held out the kit. Apollo hesitated a moment longer, before sighing and taking it.

"Do you need me to remind you how to use it?" Ema asked brightly.

"No, I remember," Apollo said. _(Though I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to do this, now that you're a forensic officer…)_ he thought as he carefully sprinkled the powder on. Once the crossbow was covered in the stuff, he carefully blew the extra off.

Unfortunately, the handle was covered in fingerprints. All looked to be the same too. Ema leaned closer with her handheld device, checking each print against the data in it, until finally she stood straight up.

"Aha!" she said brightly.

"We're doomed," Apollo grumbled.

"Yep!" Ema said with a big smile. "Each and every single one of those prints belongs to the defendant. There's not a single trace of anyone else's," she said. Apollo groaned, and Ahlbi patted his back with a weak smile.

"Remember what she said though. It'll become your saving grace when you bluff your way through this trial!" the young man said brightly. Apollo turned to him.

"Gee. Thanks, Ahlbi," he said. Finally he sighed and looked at Ema again.

"Is there an Autopsy report yet?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not. You know this city's pathologists aren't the best," Ema reminded him.

"Right," he sighed.

"But… I do have one more piece of evidence for you. That we can also test for finger prints," she said. Apollo looked up and saw her holding a crossbow bolt in an evidence baggy.

"Wait. That isn't…" Apollo began.

"Yep. This is the crossbow bolt that nearly hit you," Ema said.

"Oh. Goody," Apollo said dryly. Ema laughed, taking it out of the bag and offering it and the kit to Apollo once more.

"Care to do the honors?" she asked.

"Nope. Your turn," Apollo said, taking a step back. Ema tipped her head to the side slightly, before giving a shrug and matching grin. She quickly got to work, spreading the powder onto the bolt and blowing it off. This time, however, a small frown crossed her face.

"That's odd," she muttered.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"There aren't _any_ prints on it. Not even any signs that they were wiped off," she explained. Apollo grinned.

"That's good news for my case, then!" he said brightly, only to get a huff from Ema. Meanwhile, Ahlbi's eyes grew wide.

"Wow! Did that happen because Mr. Justice didn't do it?" he asked. Apollo chuckled.

"Doubtful," he said, before looking up at the woman. "Anything else, though?" he asked. Ema thought for a minute.

"Nope. Though if there is, I'll be sure to give you a call, alright?" she said. Apollo smiled.

"Sure. Thanks," he said, before looking at Ahlbi. "Let's go check out that balcony."

"Okay!" Ahlbi said brightly, following after him. As they walked underneath it, Apollo glanced over, noticing something.

"Huh. A ladder. They're probably using it as part of the investigation," he said. Ahlbi looked up.

"With all due respect, Mr. Justice, that's a _step_ -ladder," he said. Apollo stopped, looking at the young boy.

"Oh? What's the difference?" he asked.

"Er…" Ahlbi muttered. "I'm not sure… but they look different!" he pointed out.

"Ahlbi, I'm disappointed in you! I'd think a monk in training would know, better than anyone, that looks has nothing to do with it," Apollo replied. Ahlbi gasped in shock, his eyes growing huge.

"Why… Mr. Justice… you're right!" he gasped in amazement.

 _(Hey look! I converted him to team ladder. TAKE THAT, Mr. Wright!)_

"Come on," Apollo said with a smile, wrapping his arm around the boy and going up the steps. As they reached for the curtain to the balcony, Nahyuta stepped out.

"Ah, Nahyuta. Investigating?" Apollo said, trying to dispel some of the awkwardness that had appeared between them since their last talk.

"Of course," Nahyuta said coolly. "Which means the balcony is off limits until we complete our investigation."

"Er, right," Apollo said, slumping slightly. "Any idea how long that might take?"

"As long as needed. Now, if you'll excuse me." Nahyuta ducked back through the curtains.

"Oh… wow. I thought you and Prosecutor Sahdmadhi were on good terms…" Ahlbi said sadly.

"We are. He's just… mad at me for taking this case," Apollo explained, leading the young boy back down the steps.

"But what about the Equal Representation Act?" Ahlbi asked.

"He's thinking more like a brother then a prosecutor-slash-Minister of Justice," Apollo explained, remembering Amara's words from earlier. Ahlbi thought about that before nodding.

"That makes sense…" he said. "So… now what?"

"Hm…" Well… I guess we can go check out Mus'ian's home. See if there's anything there with ties to the Dragon Slayers…"

"Okay!"

…

Mus'ian lived in a small apartment in the center of town. Apollo had easily gotten the address from Ema, as well as a key. He entered the living room, and stopped.

Despite all of Mus'ian's appearances of being a man born and raised in Khura'in, his apartment clearly stated otherwise. In fact, it was set up a little like the studio apartment Apollo had lived in back in America. The major difference was the posters.

There was just two. One was of Troupe Gramarye. The other of Lamiroir.

"Wow… she's so pretty," Ahlbi said, walking over to the poster of Lamiroir.

"Yeah, she is," Apollo replied, before noticing a stack of CDs. He walked over, looking through them.

 _(All Lamiroir. He must order these or something…)_ he thought, before spotting one sitting by an old CD player. He immediately recognized it. It was a Gavinners CD from their last tour. The one they took with Lamiroir. Apollo picked the case up and flipped it over, nodding when spotting "The Guitar's Serenade."

"He must be a huge fan of her!" Ahlbi said.

"Must be," Apollo replied, setting the CD down. He accidently brushed against a folder that was bursting at the seams, sending it falling to the floor, where it exploded with paper.

"Whoa!" Ahlbi cried, jumping back.

"Whoops!" Apollo said, dropping down to one knee to gather the pages. He hesitated, confused for a moment. "Sheet music?"

"Can you read it?" Ahlbi asked.

"Hm. No. But… I know someone who can," he said, pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and put it on speaker.

" _Hallo?"_ a familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Prosecutor Gavin. How are you?"

" _Ah, Herr Forehead! I'm good. I've been quite busy over in the states, myself. You?"_

"Heh. Busy doesn't even being to scratch the surface," Apollo admitted.

"'Herr Forehead?'" Ahlbi muttered. Apollo put a finger to his lips, silently shushing him.

" _Ah. I get the feeling this isn't just a friendly call,"_ Klavier said.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm in the middle of an investigation, and my client is supposed to be a born and bred Khura'inese musician. However… There's a lot of merchandise in his apartment that says otherwise, and I found a huge folder of sheet music. I was wondering if you could, I dunno, translate it or something for me?"

" _Ja, of course! Let me grab a guitar,"_ Klavier said. " _Send me pictures of the music._ "

"Sure," Apollo said, doing as he said. A few minutes later, he could hear a guitar being tuned.

" _Hm… interesting…"_ he muttered. " _Here's the first one."_

Apollo quickly hit record on his phone, listening silently. It was a slow ballad, full of mournful notes. Finally, the notes tapered off.

" _Here's the second."_

This started out with a fast, almost chaotic guitar riff, which translated into a fast paced rock sounding song.

" _The third."_

A bouncy song, almost like a kid's song. Ahlbi bounced along to it slightly with a smile.

" _The fourth."_

This one sounded like a traditional Khura'inese one, similar to the Dance of Devotion, but with a different pace, and certain notes that didn't fit into the sacred song.

" _And the fifth."_ Gavin began, before stopping. " _Hm?"_

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

" _These notes… it's almost like they could be a counterpoint to the 'Guitar Serenade.' And did you look at the lyrics?"_

"Er, no," Apollo admitted, doing so. He gasped slightly, surprised.

"'Sugar, sugar… O that night, in your embrace. When you stole away the keys my heart held on to so tight…'" Ahlbi read over Apollo's shoulder. "What's so important about that?"

" _Those are the lyrics to 'Guitar Serenade,' a song I wrote with the International star, Lamiroir,"_ Klavier explained.

"Well, I don't think he was performing them for the public, honestly," Apollo said, picking up the folder. "After all, it was tucked into a fold of 'Personal Music.'"

" _He better not be…"_ Klavier grumbled, before sighing. " _Beyond that, though, your man is a talented musician. Some of those songs are… quite complicated."_

"And only one sounded Khura'inese. That, coupled with his apartment, leads me to believe that he wasn't born here."

" _Most likely not,"_ Klavier agreed.

"Well, thanks, Gavin."

" _Ja, Herr Forehead. Good luck, and auf wiedersehen,"_ the prosecutor said before hanging up.

"Hey, Mr. Justice! Look at this!" Ahlbi suddenly said. Apollo looked over, putting some of the papers into the folder and putting them in his bag. He then walked over to where the young boy was holding a locket. Unlike the matching set that Dhurke and Amara had, this one was definitely not Khura'inese. It was a heavy, silver one. Apollo took it and weighed it in his hand, thoughtfully, before opening it.

Or… trying to.

"Is it locked?" Ahlbi asked. Apollo nodded, turning it over to looked at it.

"Seems that way," he admitted, spotting a tiny keyhole. "We might have to ask Mus'ian to open this for us…"

"I'm sure he won't mind!" Ahlbi said brightly. Apollo smiled.

"Hopefully," he said, before looking around. "Well, I don't see anything else of interest. And I definitely don't see anything having to do with the Dragon Slayers. Common, let's go look somewhere else."

"Okay!" Ahlbi said brightly.

…

Phoenix, Trucy, and Thalassa also tried to investigate the balcony in Tehm'pul Temple, only to be chased away by an officer.

"Now what?" Trucy asked.

"We can always—"

"Mr. Wright? Trucy?" a surprised voice suddenly said from behind. Both turned, spotting Ema. She ducked under the police tape and darted over, hugging both of them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to visit Polly, but…" Trucy trailed off.

"But he's busy with the investigation," Ema finished.

"Right. We're trying to help out though. Anything you can tell us about Mus'ian?" Phoenix asked. Ema smiled slightly before looking thoughtful.

"Well, I know he's a fan of music outside of Khura'in. He was playing 'Guitar Serenade' to himself before the Dance of Devotion. He even knew all of the words…" Ema said. Thalassa gasped softly, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Really?"

"Really." Ema looked at her. "Wait… who are you?" she asked.

"Oh. I'm Thalassa Gramarye," she said with a smile. "Though, we've met before. Back when my name was Lamiroir."

"What!?" Ema gasped, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Yep! And get this! She's my mom!" Trucy said excitedly. Ema gasped once again, not sure how to react to this. She then looked confused.

"Wait, Mr. Wright, you didn't—"

"Her biological mother," Phoenix quickly clarified before Ema could complete her sentence.

"Oh, wow…"

"Mr. Wright? Trucy!?" a surprised voice suddenly said from behind. They turned to see Apollo and Ahlbi walk in.

"Polly!" Trucy squealed, tackling him in a hug.

"Oof!" he gasped, stumbling back. Phoenix and Thalassa exchanged a glance before nodding, deciding that Apollo needed to focus on his case before anything else at the moment.

"Ur'gaid!" a voice suddenly snapped. The young boy jumped, looking over and spotting one of the head monks. "You need to get back to your monk training. You're falling behind again," he said. Ahlbi quickly bowed.

"Yes sir," he said, before looking at Apollo. "Sorry, Mr. Justice…"

"Don't worry about it, Ahlbi," Apollo said with a smile.

"Yeah! I can assist him!" Trucy said brightly. Apollo glanced at her in surprise before smiling.

"Yeah."

"Alright!" Ahlbi said brightly, before following the other monk.

"So, Polly, what do we know so far?" she asked.

…

 **Evidence**

1\. Dragon's Eye

Badge of my office here in Khura'in. It's not quite my Attorney's Badge, but it was a gift from Dhurke.

2\. Note

Attached to the bolt that nearly hit me. "Death to all Dragons. -The Dragon Slayers." It even has that symbol on it. I've been hearing more about these guys lately then I'd really like to.

3\. Crossbow

Found in Mus'ian's hands and shot twice. Covered in my client's fingerprints, unfortunately.

4\. The First Bolt

The one that nearly hit me. Ugh. Just looking at it give me the chills. There are no fingerprints.

5\. Sheet Music

All different kinds. I couldn't read it, but Prosecutor Gavin played a few for me over the phone. Did Mus'ian really write all of these?

6\. Locket

Definitely not Khura'inese. It's locked though, so I can't see the picture inside. Maybe Mus'ian can show me?

…

 **A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I er… had lost my notebook. So, yeah. Here's this chapter!


End file.
